The mysterious rose case
by VanillaMuse
Summary: Flowers are for herbivores, so when Hibari finds a rose in his office, he knows exactly who the culprit is. And that culprit would surely pay for it, even if it was the last thing the prefect did.


**The mysterious rose case**

**Pairing:** D18, DinoxHibari

**Word count: **956

**Summary:** Flowers are for herbivores, so when Hibari finds a rose in his office, he knows exactly who the culprit is. And that culprit would surely pay for it, even if it was the last thing the prefect did.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, even though I'd love to.

* * *

Hibari knew from the moment he entered his office and spotted the red petal wearing flower on his desk something was up. As far as his knowledge for flowers went – which wasn't all that far, excuse you, flowers are for herbivores – they did not know how to walk and could therefor never have come to his office on their own.

It goes without saying the flower didn't last very long in its unfair fight against some certain steel tonfas. As a result Hibari found a big dent now present in his desk, something that succeeded in giving him an even more foul mood.

The culprit of the mysterious rose case would now surely be punished, even though the skylark had a feeling that was exactly what the culprit wanted, something which bothered him even more than the dent and the rose together.

Furious and ready to kill the first person in sight, he left the office and walked through the corridors of the school. Only to have another rose catch his eye a white one this time accompanied by a note. After reading the first few words, the letter was torn apart and together with the white rose met the same fate as its red sibling.

"_Most roses are red_

_This one is white_

_Do you want to bite_

_idiot me to death?_

_Follow the petal trail_

_perhaps thou shalt prevail"_

He could only think of one person who would so openly dare to offend him, with flowers and bad poetry of all things. And that person was an idiotic blond herbivore, there was no doubt.

Looking ahead, the prefect had a good idea of where to the flowers lead and believe me when I say he planned to destroy them all so no petal would be left.

The trail had let him to the rooftop and he couldn't help but smile sadistically as he saw a certain blond herbivore standing there. He was royally pissed. Very royally. Even more so as he saw the man was holding up heaps of roses. Oh yes, he was very royally pissed.

"Herbivore," he growled, moving predatorily towards the other, tonfas readied for another round of destruction. He would enjoy tormenting the Italian.

Dino started waving his arms around in panic, effectively halting the carnivore in his steps. He shot said carnivore an apologetic smile. "Wait, before you hit me, I actually can explain," the Bucking Horse said.

Hibari shot him a glare, not buying the apologetic look on his teacher's face. He had known the other long enough to know the herbivore always thought up stupid excuses to annoy him. Even if he could explain, most of the time it didn't really mean his explanation was anything that actually made sense.

The prefect assessed the situation for another second, but then decided to hear what the other had to say. It wasn't like he wouldn't be punished in the end anyway. His sadistic smile grew. "You have three seconds," he said coldly, his voice laced with lethal poison.

Dino sensed it, he knew what the other was thinking. Yet he wasn't going to back down, if you wanted Hibari to actually consider anything you said, it wasn't by being scared to death, hiding in a corner. No, to beat a wild animal, you got to look him in the eye and make sure you're not the first to break eye contact. Or at least, so he had read in some magazine…

"You see, love's a flower you've got to let grow and well, yeah... So upon these roses, I ask you, Kyouya, would you be my valentine?" the Italian asked with the biggest smile hibari had ever seen him wear.

"Idiot, what's the point in asking if you'll bug me all day anyhow?" the cloud guardian asked, trying his hardest not to knock the herbivore into the middle of next week.

"Just because."

The reply made absolutely no sense, it was just so typically Dino. Yet Hibari couldn't gather up the strength to stay mad at the idiot. Damn herbivores and their flowers.

The younger crossed the few meters between them and yanked the older one down by his collar. "Kyouya?" Dino questioned the action, as he looked Hibari in the eye. He wasn't sure what to expect, but what happened next wasn't something he had thought would happen, not even in his dreams.

Not even a second after the name had crossed his lips, the owner of said name claimed them. It was short, but Dino couldn't care less. The prefect had initiated it, that fact was more precious to him than the duration of the actual kiss.

"Fine, but just don't do anything herbivoric," Hibari mumbled, as he averted his head from the other and let go of his collar, his hand now in his pockets. His face felt warm and he wasn't about to make the older one aware the weakness. It would only give the Italian more reason to wear that idiotic smile of his. Something Hibari wanted to avoid by all costs.

At least, that was his plan, but Dino had other plans as he gently grabbed Hibari's chin, the flowers long since forgotten on the floor so that his hands were free. He turned the younger's head back to its former position with a smile. "Hey, Kyouya, can I have another ki…"

"One's more than enough, idiot," the prefect interrupted mid-speech.

"But, Kyouya, please?" the Cavallone begged.

His reply came in the form of a pair of steel tonfas making contact with his face. Nonetheless, another huge smile appeared on his face, which didn't wear off for over a week and earned him more than one beating from a certain cloud guardian.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is probably a little later or a lot too early to be a valentine fanfic, but then again I got inspired, so deal with it. All thanks to this lovely quote which I so conveniently found online:

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. –Ingrid Bergman_

__Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic that sprouted from my random spree of inspiration. In fact, I should probably be studying some more for my finals... Then again exams do tend to give me my random sprees of inspiration... It's a dilemma really.


End file.
